


凌晨

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TV2XQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	凌晨

凌晨两点，沈昌珉还没睡。  
他坐在沙发上，陷在里面，这是他平时不会有的放松姿态，老实说，他是有一点强迫症的，比如对于物品放置整齐的高要求、每日雷打不动的学习环节还有规定明白的门禁时间。  
他是规则的制定者，与之相对的，郑允浩是规则的破坏者。  
东西随拿随放、看书看到一半可以扔在一边不管，凌晨两点还没有回家，只是在十一点五十八分给他发了一条短信，仅仅在门禁时间前两分钟。  
愤怒和着血液在他的血管里奔跑，流经心脏，炸出一串火花。  
时钟嗒嗒嗒地作响，他突然想起他和郑允浩一起看过的那部纪录片《再见，我的新郎》，可怜的男人，连一句我爱你都不能说出来，只能敲击指节，打出taptaptap来阐述自己的爱，像时钟的声音，那就是每一秒……他还不回来？  
明明灯是开着的，沈昌珉膝上还放着本书，他打量一圈他们共同的家，中和了两个人的喜好，整体简洁，细节上有很多复古的装饰……累赘，偶尔让人觉得厌烦，配色倒是温暖明亮，他们有三间卧室，一间平时用来睡的，一间是客房，一间还没有装修，因为暂时还没有用，他们打算改成衣帽间，两个人衣服都很多，不知道放不放得下，厨房的酒柜和冰箱已经塞满了，成叠堆起的冰淇淋，香草口味、巧克力味、草莓味，只有饭后可以吃一点，上层还放着今早没吃完的米饭。  
咔嗒，门响了，他无意识地绷紧了后背。  
郑允浩脱鞋的声音像尖细的牛毛刺不停地往他的神经上扎。  
“昌珉……”郑允浩看到从沙发上冒出来的一丛头发，意外于沈昌珉竟然还没睡，与此同时心里涌出一丝恐惧。  
沈昌珉没有回应他，连动作都没有改变，他刻意放轻了脚步，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，弯着身子去看沈昌珉的脸，想着这孩子是不是已经睡着了。  
沈昌珉是不笑的，像一尊无情的石像，和他对视了一秒。  
郑允浩吓了一跳，马上站直了，又放松下来，咽了口口水，讨好地拍拍沈昌珉的肩膀。  
“不是说了不用等我吗？怎么还不睡?”  
沈昌珉扣住他的手。  
“哥为什么这么晚?”  
郑允浩尴尬地哈哈笑，想把手抽回来，但沈昌珉手抓得很紧，见他不正面回答，手上一个用力就把郑允浩拽倒在沙发上。  
郑允浩吃了一惊，他没想到沈昌珉竟然能把他拽倒，分明他才是两个人里面力气更大的那个，他此时倒是忘记了自己最近飞速地掉秤，连力气也一起流失了。  
他现在一条腿挂在沈昌珉的腿上，另一条腿还撑着地，腰背别扭地扭着，想也知道很狼狈，先于愧疚上涌的是怒气。  
“沈昌珉!”他支起身子，领子敞开着，锁骨要撑破那一层薄薄的皮，嶙峋又诱人地凸出来。  
沈昌珉视线从郑允浩被他握着的手一直滑到他的鼻梁上，他占据上位，俯视着他的哥哥。  
“哥，道歉。”  
郑允浩摸不着头脑挣扎着要坐正，沈昌珉已经拉住他一条腿，让他怎么也使不上力，只好憋着气:“对不起，昌珉，是我回来晚了。”  
“还有呢?”  
“我不应该把你一个人留在家里，应该早点回来的。”  
“还有呢？”  
“呀!沈昌珉，差不多就行了。”  
他尝试着收回自己的腿，但是沈昌珉的手纹丝不动。  
“还有呢，哥?最该道歉的你还没有道歉。”  
郑允浩真的是一头雾水，狠狠地推了一把沈昌珉的肩。  
沈昌珉猛地抽身整个人跪在他之上，一手掐住他的下颔，没有收力，把郑允浩掐疼了，皱着眉。  
沈昌珉背后的灯流泻下的灯光真如浓稠的蜜糖，滚烫又甜蜜地从他身后流下来，将郑允浩裹藏其中，沈昌珉的脸在灯光之下反而隐去了轮廓，看不清表情。  
他掌心干燥又温暖，从郑允浩的脖颈上松开，滑进他的衣领里，贴在他的胸膛上，郑允浩可不想和他做这个，抓住他的手，发狠地把他往外推，他们从沙发上滚下来。  
不知道是谁先动手的，两个人从一个推一个黏，变成了厮打，在漫长的十五年岁月中几乎没有发生过，郑允浩把沈昌珉的眼角打青了，他打的时候下了力气，打下去以后反而愣了，差一点就要道歉，马上就被沈昌珉翻过来骑在他身上，狠狠地扇了一巴掌，他没反应过来，咬破了嘴角，又气又恼地一拳挥上去，沈昌珉接下了这一拳，嘶地喊了一声，把他的手按在他的头顶，另一只手开始解他的裤子。  
“疯了，小子!”郑允浩觉得沈昌珉真的是发羊癫疯了，往后缩着身体。  
沈昌珉抬眼看了他一眼，将沾了润滑剂的手伸向他的股间，鬼知道他一直放在哪里。  
郑允浩整个人都泛起一层酒红，他还在挣动，沈昌珉潦草地润滑了几下，就把自己往里挺，郑允浩痛得大喊，脸刷一下就白了，沈昌珉揉了揉他的腰，好像安慰的，郑允浩小口小口地喘气，以为他要恢复正常了，结果沈昌珉马上又继续往里去，把自己完整地塞进郑允浩的身体里。  
郑允浩气得说不出话，痛得没力气，任他摇摆自己，沈昌珉拉着他无力的手去碰他们紧密结合的地方。  
郑允浩汗都流下来了，又咸又湿地蛰进眼睛里，他抿着唇阻止自己发出声音。  
沈昌珉好像轻笑了一声，手摸上他的脸，把手指伸进他的嘴里，纠缠他的舌头，他尝试去咬他，却被冲上喉咙的尖叫阻断了，只能任由沈昌珉在他嘴里肆意妄为。  
沈昌珉听他呜呜的叫声，不知怎么又心痒痒起来，过于激烈的情绪快要冲破皮囊，他压低声音，仔细听还是咬着牙的:“哥，你道歉。”  
郑允浩刚刚回家就和他打了一架，没打过，还被按在地上干，气得眼前发花，还听他要求自己道歉，红着眼睛狠狠瞪了他一眼，要不是没有力气，狠揍他一顿的心都有了。  
沈昌珉嘴角抽了抽，把手指抽出来，双手掐着他的腰，掐得他又是一声痛呼，沈昌珉放松了手，又粘腻地抚上郑允浩的侧脸，身下也放缓了速度，只是又深又重地打进去。  
几下深得郑允浩抓紧了身下地毯，沈昌珉在他里面射了，射得很深，他大腿突突地跳两下，趁着沈昌珉滑出来，开始软手软脚地往后缩，沈昌珉也不马上把他拉回来，等他费力地翻身跪在地毯上，手脚并用着往前爬，才一把抓着他的脚踝把他拉回来，郑允浩被他轻易地扯回来。  
他脚腕细得可怜，被轻易地抓住，沈昌珉从他身后拥上来，整个人紧紧贴着他，把他搂在怀里，脸埋在他背后，开始细细碎碎地问他的蝴蝶骨，他们滚在毛毯里，长软的毛掩住郑允浩的侧脸，他还在颤抖，腰在沈昌珉的手下轻微地抖动。  
沈昌珉停下来，拿侧脸贴着他，另一手从前面往上去摸他的眼睛，郑允浩诚然是因为这过于暴力的性事湿了眼睛的。  
沈昌珉眨眼的时候会搔到郑允浩，他缓过一口气就轻轻把沈昌珉的手往下拉，他刚要开口，沈昌珉又缓慢地进入了他。  
他难耐地呻吟，手向后伸被沈昌珉握住，沈昌珉一蹭一蹭地吻住他的耳垂。  
沈昌珉引着他的手去摸他自己的小腹，沈昌珉声音渺远得好像来自天边。  
“哥，补偿我吧，因为哥做错了。”  
郑允浩觉得有些委屈，该道歉的他都已经道歉了，他是真不明白沈昌珉现在在发什么疯。  
沈昌珉顶得他都有些发痛了。  
“要补偿我的话，哥给我生个孩子吧。”  
他惊讶地要回头去看他，被沈昌珉一下子吻住，吸吮着嘴唇被他的舌头顶进来，被他细腻地舔着齿列，舔过敏感的上颚，不停地勾他的舌头，舔弄含吻。  
他被亲得后背发紧，好像比起被直接的插入接吻能让他得到更多快感。  
一吻已毕，沈昌珉突然伸手捂住他的脸，他陷入黑暗中，呼吸到的空气都是从沈昌珉指缝间漏下来，带着难以忽略的情欲味道。  
他觉得窒息了，张开嘴呼吸，气息都湿漉漉地扑在沈昌珉手心里，他求饶了:“昌珉……昌珉，放开我。”  
沈昌珉缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头。  
铁面无私地说:“哥说给我生孩子，我就放开你。”  
那怎么可能呢?郑允浩无奈，五官在沈昌珉的手下皱成一团，沈昌珉的汗水流进他的锁骨，顺着滑进地毯里。  
沈昌珉磨人得狠，郑允浩都已经射了两次他还没有完，郑允浩累得眼皮都要粘起来了，沈昌珉却开口了:“既然哥不知道自己错在哪里了，那我和哥说最后一次。”  
“不是因为留我一个人，也不是因为回来太晚了。”  
“哥不应该只提前两分钟发短信。”沈昌珉嘟嘟囔囔的“你和谁先斩后奏呢?”  
郑允浩眼角抽了抽，实在是睁不开眼睛了。  
沈昌珉吻他肩头。  
“你是不是做错了?”他高挺的鼻子抵着郑允浩的肩头。  
“你是不是得给我生个孩子补偿我。”  
“生吧，哥。”他不知疲倦的。  
“给我生个孩子。”  
他的声音越来越小，两个人就这样相拥着在地毯上睡了过去。


End file.
